fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpius
|birthday = November |height = 5'10" |occupation = Koma Inu Guild Mage |previous occupation = Fisherman |marital status = Dating |team = Stealth Guard |partner = Nova Akira, Zero Isdeth}} Appearance Scorpius is a young male with black hair and blue eyes. He is of decent build and average height. His most unique feature is the scorpion shaped birthmark on his left shoulder. He is usually sporting a smile around his friends. Personality He is a very soft spoken individual but loves to help others. He has a tendency to obsess over things, which can keep him pretty occupied. His highly sympathetic nature translates into strength when protecting and helping those around him. Side note: Scorpius, although very caring, has not had much luck with the ladies until recently. Scorpius chose to put have his Guild mark over his heart, and with white fade to blue for the color to represent a wave cresting. History Scorpius was born in a small fishing town in the month of November. He was born with a birthmark of a scorpion on his arm, just like his astrological birth sign. As he grew up he loved the water, and the local mages taught him how to use water manipulation magic. His family however was greatly against the use of magic of any kind, so Scorpius had to keep it a secret from his family. Him hiding his magic from his family did not last long. It was a cloudy day as Scorpius was fishing in the bay out of view of his family. He heard a scream he knew something was wrong and used his magic to propel himself from the water to his home; where he found his family under attack. In rage, anger, and fear Scorpius used his magic to create a torrent of water that hit the bandits and threw them through a wall, up the vortex of water, and sent them crashing down into the bay! His family however did not accept the fact that their son was using magic and forbid him from learning it anymore. They never even thanked him for his help. A couple of yearswent by and Scorpius and his family grew more and more seperated on the stance on magic. Towards the end they were fighting constantly. This caused Scorpius to go into a rage one day and lost control of his magic and overdid himself, causing all of the water in the bay to rise up in a tsunami, but before it did any damage Scorpius collapsed, and told his family that he was leaving. Scorpius wandered the lands to prove that being a mage could earn you respect and love to his parents, but Scorpius has never heard from his family since he left. He was about to give up until he found Samarra Inari, who was the master of Koma Inu guild. At the age of 16 he joined the guild, and now at the age of 20, is a full-fledged mage of what he has now called, water torrent magic. Scorpius learned that he has been cursed through his bloodline from a "blessing" from a demigod. This curse changes his mentality to a bloodthirsty killer maniac. This curse affects him, his uncle, and his grandfather. Scorpius was given Uriel's magic before he passed away to help him battle the goddess. His next step is to get to find his grandfather and see what he knows about the goddess and where to find her. Magic Abilities Aura-''' When Scorpius is under the influence of his curse, or is going full power against an opponent, he is able to create a standard aura when he goes full power on his attacks Unique Magic Water Magic 'Water Spout-' A ferocious and dangerous twister of water that can be made to turn any direction and shoot you out the top.This was Scorpius' first major battling magic. 'Torrent-' Creates a hurricane size storm buffering his enemies into fatigue and causing his enemies attacks to be deflected away from him and his teammates. '''Water Condensing- Scorpius can condense the moisture in the air into weapons such as swords, spears and whips for close range combat. He can also use this power to obtain fresh water for him and his teammates when on a mission. Wave Running-''' Scorpius has the ability to ride and control water while standing on top of it or while swimming. He can have the water push behind him to give him a speed boost at the rate of a large tsunami.He also can bring along teammates as long as they don't mind getting wet. Don't get in his way or you will get trapped in the tsunami! This can also work on water particles in the air. 'Geyser-' A string of steaming hot pillars of water shooting up from his enemies feet, throwing them up in the air! 'Water cannon-' A cannon of water that shoots from Scorpius' hands; it's direction of travel can change after it is fired like a homing missile. 'Water Pistol-' This attack consists of tiny droplets of water traveling at the speed of sound, piercing through any object in their path! 'Scatter Shot-'''This attack comes in the form of multiple shots of water being fired from every which direction at a target '''Water Manipulation-' The ability to move water in any shape and form that Scorpius chooses. 'Water Body-' The ability to turn Scorpius whole body (and any items on himself) into water. Used mostly for stealth. '''Lightning Rod- Scorpius creates many strings of water into the air close to a storm of his own creation, his new Fulgurate Storm, or to one of his guildmates lightning attacks, causing his opponents to get zapped!! Aqua Blades- A blade of water fired from the tip of the staff towards an intended target. Long Shot- Inspired by a gun slinging mage, Scorpius uses his staff as a way to focus a powerful shot of water similar to that of a sniper rifle. Whirlpool- This attack is centered from where the staff touches the ground. It creates a whirlpool of great potential strength, size, and stability, depending on the mental state of the user. Electric whirlpool- '''Scorpius, after creating the whirlpool, uses Fulgurate Storm to zap and electrocute everyone and everything in the water. '''Spike Fall- A shower of water is thrown from the tip of the staff, hardening into spikes as the fly through the air and at the targets. Acid Rain- Focuses all of the corrosives in the area into a storm and have it fall in a torrent of rain on the target, burning them. Bubble Shield-''' This is a defensive spell, creating a dome of water that can stop many attacks before giving way. Black Water Magic 'Black Water: '''Black Water is water manipulation magic tainted with dark energy. This darkness consumes all energy around it if allowed, and taints all that it touches unless you control it, even other magics. '''Water cannon-' A cannon of water that shoots from the user's hands; it's direction of travel can change after it is fired like a homing missile. 'Water Pistol-' This attack consists of tiny droplets of water traveling at the speed of sound, piercing through any object in their path! 'Scatter Shot-'''This attack comes in the form of multiple shots of water being fired from every which direction at a target '''Water Manipulation-' The ability to move water in any shape and form that the user chooses. 'Taint-' Wherever this magic touches can be taken over by the darkness and used for the benefit of the user, disintegrating slowly the object over time. 'Consume- '''This magic wherever it touches can consume the energy within the object. '''Shield-' This magic allows the user to create a shield over the forearm of the user, and whatever hits it is instantly disintegrated and consumed. Summoning Magic '''Kraken- One of the most feared creatures of the seven seas, Scorpius managed to gain the trust of Kalios the Kraken after he helped her find her son. Physical Capability Expert Swordsman: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Containment Immunity: Expert-hand-to-hand Combatant: Stories (Chapters are for main arc) Chapter 1:Why can't they understand... : This is a story of how Scorpius learns magic. Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc: One of the first major battle the guild faces, and the meeting of a new comrade. Blue Skull Arc: This is the first major mission of Koma Inu's Stealth Guard. Scorpius goes fishing: Scorpius decides to go out on a short mission, and during that time meets a nice girl, but sadly she is already taken. Better luck next time! Koma Inu's S Class Trial years x792: This was Scorpius' attempts at becoming an S-Class Mage. Koma Inu's Grand Ball: This is the grand party after the trials. Vacation goes Awry: A young boy gets separated from his mother as a Scorpius and friends head to the mountains for a vacation. Shenanigans ensue. Chapter 2:Opposites Attract: The fated meeting of Scorpius and Mirrana Gold. How will this end? Boyfriends for Hire: Scorpius and Aiden decide to go and practice up on some dating techniques while earning money. Two birds, one stone. Chapter 3:The first date: Mirrana and Scorpius' official first date. How will it end? (Spoilers: he kissed the girl :P ) Chapter 4:Scorpius and Mirrana go training part 1: to get ready for the games, Mirrana and Scorpius decide to go train to get Scorpius ready. Chapter 4:Scorpius and Mirrana go training: Part 2: After a few days of training, Scorpius and Mirrana decide to take a job of a gigantic size. Chapter 4:Scorpius and Mirrana go training: Part 3: After the last mission, Mirrana and Scorpius decide to stay at an inn in a nearby town before continuing their new quest. Chapter 4:Scorpius and Mirrana go training: part 4: Scorpius, Mirrana, and their new friend complete their mission, and agree to head home to rest before the games. Chapter 5:Koma Inu Vs. Warrior Angel: Round 6 of the Grand Magic Games/ What's wrong with Scorpius?: The first day of the Grand Magic Days. Scorpius is doing great during the battle, but something strange happens... Chapter 6:Tick, Tock, goes the clock: Scorpius finally tells his guild about the dreams he had, and ponder what they could mean. Chapter 7:The start of it all: A flashback Explaining the events that gave the curse to Scorpius Chapter 8:Dark Water: At the celebration after the Grand Magic Games, Koma Inu is attacked, and who else would face of with Scorpius than his dear uncle? Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc: The story of the second war with Shattered Dusk Chapter 9:Mirrana and Scorpius Living Together: Mirrana asks Scorpius to move in. Hilarity ensues. Koma Inu's Housewarming Party: After the guild is rebuilt, everyone decides to have a housewarming party. Koma Inu's S Class Trials year x794: Scorpius part 1: A very easy start to the trials for Scorpius. Chapter 10:Koma Inu's S Class Trials year x794: Scorpius part 2: The second part of the trials is underway, but during the race, Scorpius comes face to face with someone who asks him to call her 'master'. Koma Inu's S Class Trials year x794: part earth Scorpius and Nagisa: The third part of the S-Class trials for Scorpius. Mirrana isn't happy Chapter 11:Scorpius and Niklas Spar: Scorpius asks if Niklas wants to spar sometime after the trials. Chapter 11:Scorpius asks Nova for help: Scorpius is having trouble with his curse, and asks Nova for some help. Chapter 12:Scorpius and Uriel: time for some answers: Scorpius goes to the prison Uriel is housed in order to get answers about his family. Chapter 13:Scorpius learns Uriel's magic/ training with Aiden: Scorpius enlists the help of Aiden to learn his new magic from Uriel. The Confused Best Man: Scorpius gets startled by the pregnant Nagisa during training while she asks him a question. Chapter 14:Scorpius confronts his curse: Scorpius is confronted by the goddess who takes him to see his Grandfather, who she wants him to be like. Scorpius on the other hand has other ideas, and a fight starts, causing her to give an ultimatum. Chapter 15:Time for an upgrade: Scorpius talks to Kaze about some new weapons to use against the Goddess. Chapter 16:Letter and Proposal: Scorpius receives a letter to tell him about Uriel's death, and some information to help him. Scorpius also decides to ask Mirrana to marry him. Chapter 17:Scorpius finds a teacher: Scorpius searches out a swords-woman to help him master his new sword. _________________________________________ The Meeting of Four: Hiro Vs. Scorpius: Weapons Side note: For his Leviathan blade and Stingray daggers, Scorpius can create them at will out of water, so he may or may not carry them physically in some stories. Extra Facts Scorpius has a counter part from Hylion named Scorpia Dākukawa. Scorpius is currently dating, and living with, Mirrana Gold. Scorpius' Net Worth: 2,075,833 Jewels Scorpius' possessions: * Pearl necklace (given to Mirrana Gold) * Fulgurate Storm bracelet * Vainglorious (Staff) Scorpius' stats are as follows: Category:Trivia